Place Your Bets
by Chosen2007
Summary: Read Sam Slater Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and Game On to catch up. It's five on five, three significant events, The Casino, Nurses Ball and Sam's birthday. Implied slash, Place Your bets on who will win and at the end, a new challenge wil come, CLAUDIA
1. Chapter 1

**Place Your Bets**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part One**

_Keep your Friend Close, your enemies closer._

_Sam had come back to Port Charles becaus__e she wanted to stay put and not__ go from place to place all the time. She was taken a walk and was being really __careful;__ she is the wife of henchman Jason Morgan._

_She turned and saw Suzie coming, "Isn't it the pregnant…" Suzie asked and Sam responded, "What the fuck do you want?" "You know__ that__ baby__could __hear__ everything." Suzie said and Sam paused then looked down at the baby. "You hear this Lila, this is what mommy used to __do __and this person talking to me represents what'__s happens when __you have no people skills and can't get a job. So never be like this person or like mommy was." Sam said and Suzie responded, "Sam, I want a cut of your pie and I'll go." "No. I mean, I'm opening a casino and __you're__welcome to apply for your job, oh__ wait no prostitution." Sam said and Suzie responded, "You know Sam, all I want his some of your cut and I will get it." As Suzie walk away, her confidence and calmness thought she had won that round, the loud __gunshot__ proved differently. She turned and Sam put down her gun, wiped down her prints, gave the gun to her bodyguard and walked to Suzie. "One second and you're gone the next." Sam said and walked off. _

_Carly__ and Kendall were fixing up the office for Fusion in Port Charles. They exchanged bitch looks because that's what they do. "So what did you do next after you fake the car crash becomes a stunt driver?" __Carly__ asked and Kendall responded, "I actually started in on Erica." "I left, I started in on Bobbie." __Carly__ said and Kendall responded, "__You'__ve __had __more success than I did." "I was bette__r__." __Carly__ said and Kendall __laughed out loud__"Bitch!"__ Kendall said and __Carly__ responded, "Gold digger slut." __"Successful slut!"__ Kendall said and __Carly__ responded, "That means you still do your best work on your knees." Kendall walked to __Carly__ and flipped her off then walked off. _

_Emily was in a hotel room dressed rather provocatively and there was a knock on the door, she opened the door, it was….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Place Your Bets_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_**Emily wore her new fancy dog collar when she was with the chief of wanting to take the opposing ladies down, this person wanted to be in control all the time and Emily knew when to whimper. **_

_Pine Valley_

_Bianca was wearing her new leather pants, s__he wore her new jacket and shoes__ with the toes sticking out. Maggie walked to her and said, "You look hot." Bianca smiled and said, "And __think__ you used to see what's it like underneath it all." "Bianca." Maggie whined and Bianca whined back, "Maggie, you blew it." "So you're going with a__n__ ex mob__'s__ bosses wife, what about Miranda?" Maggie asked and Bianca responded, "Don't you ever cross to me like I don't consider Miranda's safety all the time." "Does she even know how to lick you? Does she know how to hold__ you__ after? Does she know you don't like it rough?" Maggie asked and Bianca responded, "She knows a lot but for someone who's __**never had a girl, **__she hears me appreciate her __**several times." Maggie walked off.**_

_Port Charles _

_Erin was getting files ready, Suzie and Erin __said __they will__ not__ go after Fusion, Suzie walked in. "I swear I could take Sam and…" Suzie said and Erin interrupted then said, "No you won't." Suzie slammed her jacket down and said, "How do you know?" Erin walked to her and said, "Hello genius I.Q. Why do that when you walked in to the casino on __its__ first night and take it all?" What Erin didn't know was that?_


	3. Chapter 3

Place Your bets

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_Sam was in a meeting with Zach and Sonny. "I know Suzie, she going to count cards." Sam said and Zach responded, "Why don't __we just __banned__ her from coming?" "She'll __figured__ a way in." Sam said and Sonny responded, "We got to watch tables for signals and electric buzzers, anything." Brenda walked in with Vanessa and was holding her up. "Ed is sending over a couple of his men to loan for several months, they have all ready been paid for." Brenda said and Sam responded, "Thanks auntie." _

_Fusion office _

_Jason walked in and Kendall responded, "Hey." "Is __Carly__ here?" Jason asked and Kendall responded, "She's taken her broom and trying to fly off the roof, hopefully." Jason shook his head, "I found out who's working with Suzie." Jason said and Kendall stopped dead in her tracks then said "Who?" "Get __Carly__." Jason said _

_Hotel Room _

_Emily was humiliated and mortified. That's the price you pay for revenge and that'__s what __needs to happened. Emily looked up and said, "Would you peace mistress Hannah?" Hannah smiled and said, "Yes I was. Tell the other ladies I want to see them."_

_You see when Jason leveled at Sonny for the relationship with her and Emily. Emily had a miscarriage, it was one more __thing __taken away from her and so at that moment Emily wasn't home anymore then after Sam's blatantly rude comments and __Carly__ too. She decided to get them all and so she hooked up with an old friend Suzie who brought in Erin and brought in Maggie. Then Hannah contacted Emily when it was clear that Sam was Zach's and Brenda is the sister. Hannah wanted just one thing dominance. _

_"So __it__ could be Hannah."Kendall said and __Carly__ responded, "So we got two people, we know about." _


End file.
